Hunter x Godfather
by the4elements
Summary: 1945, Killua and Gon, who were sent in mission on Earth, a mission now over, are not able to go back to their planet and they end up roaming in New York's streets. But they still have enemies, and two of them hurt them badly. Luckily, Sonny Corleone finds them and take them to his house. the story starts after the end of HxH and two weeks before the beginning of the Godfather.
1. Chapter 1: what Gon did

Chapter 1: What Gon did.

Killua was carrying Gon on his back. He was exhausted, they had had a terrible fight against two magicians and they had been hurt seriously. He wasn't even sure Gon was going to make it; he had been wounded too many times over the last two years. He remembered the fight: one of the magicians had demon and water power, and the other one, shadow and fire, paradoxical powers that made him even stronger. Killua had known from the start that it would be a very hard fight but Gon didn't want to run away.

« If Gon ever wakes up, he might regret his refusing to flee, » he thought, remembering what a terrible thing had happened for the first time to Gon. « I still can't believe what happened … If the roles were reversed, it wouldn't be surprising at all but Gon … It's just impossible, he won't be able to live with it … I wished we never were assigned this mission … Dammit, I'm losing too much blood, I have to find a hospital soon … Anyway, what happened could've arrived when we were still in the army. The army, uh … And I thought retiring from assassination would keep me from killing people. That kind of war is terrible, you kill more people than in a mob war, for reasons just as stupid, if not stupider; civilians get killed too, and all of it is legal. » He laughed. « I never thought I'd ever see killing as something that wrong. Geez, what would've happened to me if Illumi learned about all the things I'm thinking of right now … ». At the thought of his older brother, Killua shivered. « My mind is getting unclear, that's scary … There's a man walking toward me, what does he want? Ah, why do I care, we're gonna die anyway … ».

 _Two years before._

Gon Freecss and Killua Zaoldyeck were listening to Netero teaching them about dragon chakra.

« There are four major types of power, » Netero explained, « and they all come from the dragons: time-space, demon, psychokinesis, and shadow. The secondary ones are the five chakra-elements: water, wind, lightning, fire and earth. There are at least a thousand others but these nine are the most important. On Earth, you won't be able to use Nen, but if you have one of these powers you'll be able to use dragon chakra. »

He paused as he saw the two boys were looking astonished and said, « I know it's pretty odd but Earth has a particularity that restrains human aura. Don't ask me why, because I wouldn't be able to answer correctly. »

He went on, « Remember to only use dragon chakra on people who have it within them, there's a rule that states that dragon chakra must be a secret which only the dragon chakra users are allowed to know about. »

« Why? » Killua asked.

« Because the comity that made this rule assumed that revealing those power to everyone would create divisions between people, and society is already divided enough, » Netero replied. He then said, «I'm going to test your chakra but I don't think your likely to have any of the major types so don't hope too much. Gon, give me your hand. Ahem … Nature and wind! Your turn Killua … Night and lightning! These are good results, and if you combine your power, your potential is close to the potential of someone whose power is time-space. »

Gon spoke up for the first time, « We have to go training right away! »

Killua answered, « Wait, could you tell us more about our mission? »

Netero answered, « The Earth people are in wartime right now and some of the people with power on Earth think they should make the whole world know about dragon chakra, and that would be a disaster. So you have to help the chakra army and fight these criminals. »

« We accept the mission! » Gon said without any further thinking. « Now let's go training, Killua! »

A month later they were able to master their powers; a year later they had won several battles and lost friends in the war; and during the last months they had to fight important people. Their opponents then promised that they wouldn't break the Rule.

Now, their mission was over. But two friends of someone Killua had killed had found them and tried to get rid of them; and after a long and terrible fight, Gon lost control and did something he had never been expected to do. Right before he lost consciousness, he killed his opponents. He killed two men trying to revenge their friend. Killua was shocked, but what was going to happen to the two Hunters in the next years was going to be of a far bigger caliber.

Now, as he saw a man walking toward them, Killua thought they were going to die, but he had no clues what was to happen.

 **Note : I don't own anything except for the plot and the idea of the four major types of powers (and by the way I'd like to thank my friend Paul because this idea of the four major powers being time-space, psychokinesis, demon, and shadow comes from a game we had made up when we were 8 years old). In the next chapter there will be one of the Godfather's characters. I hope you're enjoying this fanfic :-)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sonny meets Killua and Gon

Chapter 2: Sonny meets Killua and Gon.

Sonny Corleone was walking down the street leading to his house in Long Island; he'd had a tiring day meeting with Clemenza, then Tessio and picking a wedding present for his sister Connie and it was getting late. "I hope the war is ending soon, so that my sister can have a happy wedding. It's already been going on for four years in the United States and it has ended months ago in Europe, but Pop believes it won't really last any longer. God knows if the old man is right …" Sonny thought even though deep inside he knew he had never doubted a word his father said, not even for a second, it was just out of the question.

As he was walking, on this warm August evening, he startled at the sight of a silver-haired boy limping with an unconscious green-clothed boy on his back.

"These kids must be orphans." He thought sadly as this moving scene reminded him of the day he had brought Tom Hagen, his adoptive brother, to his house. Sonny walked toward them.

"Hey, kid, what happened to you?" He asked Killua. _What_ the hell is _up with your hair?_ he wanted to ask. The young silver-haired boy stared at him and slipped, but Sonny caught him and Gon and asked, "What happened to both of you kids? What's your name?"

It seemed obvious that the two children were injured, but in the darkness of the night, no one could see how they had been.

Killua managed to mumble, "K… Ki… Ki… Kill…", and lost consciousness. Sonny put both of the kids over his shoulders, and felt a warm liquid: the boys were bleeding. He headed to his house, put the children in beds and called a doctor.

At the same time in Kukuru Mountain, Silva Zaoldyeck, an assassin-family chief, was walking steadily and powerfully around his room. He was debating whether or not he should call upon Illumi, his oldest son, and discuss his problem. His problem was that for two years now, his third son Killua, who he had allowed not to be an assassin, had left not only the country, but the planet, to go help Earth people in that stupid war of theirs; and that he couldn't allow. Besides, Earth's atmosphere had a well-known particularity that restrained human aura very much and that meant Killua wouldn't be able to protect himself. He was cursing the day Killua had become a Hunter. Silva decided to call Illumi.

"What do you want of me, father?" Illumi asked in an impassive tone.

"I've been worried about your kid brother Killua, and I'd like you to keep an eye on him." Silva replied.

"Where is he?"

"On Earth."

Illumi thought for a while and answered, "OK, I'll do it."

 **Note : I don't own anything except for the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Illumi vs Kathrin

Chapter 3: Illumi vs Kathrin.

Illumi had left his father's room, when he remembered he had no idea how was Earth. He went back into his father's room and asked: « Is there anything I should know about Earth? »

« You can't use Nen, » Silva replied. « But you can use dragon chakra. Come with me in the forest, I'll explain you. »

They went to the forest. Silva explained him about the several types of dragon chakra. He then tested him and saw he had night and water power within him.

« Normally, » he explained. « You should be able to find out how to use your dragon chakra by using your Gyo. All you've got to do after that is get used to this kind of chakra and find out which techniques you could use. The chakra element techniques are those the shinobis use. The planet in which there are these shinobis is very close to here. You could take a rocket and go to this planet; and ask one of the shinobi teachers to train you. But you'll have to train by yourself for the other power you've got. »

« I think I'm just going to take a book at the library. »

« OK. Illumi, for all your life, I taught you to make your own rules and ignore the one the law dictated. But this one time, I'd like you to obey this rule: don't use dragon chakra on people who don't have it within them. »

« Why? » Illumi asked.

« Officially, the committee that created this rule says it's because it would create divisions, but the truth is that it creates an explosion of one mile perimeter. They keep the true reason secret because they're afraid the terrorists would use this particularity. »

« OK. But how come people obey this rule? The excuse is stupid. »

« Someone disobeyed once, and it resulted in a explosion, so the people assumed the committee had made the person explode. » Silva said.

« OK ».

Illumi left Kukuru Mountain and went to a library to get a book about chakra, but he had to show his Hunter license to have access to the book.

Silva thought, « Well, that was a big lie, and he believed in it. The committee never lied about the rule and the explosion never happened. I never thought I'd be able to lie to him. Anyway, the assassin techniques are more effective than dragon chakra when it comes to kill people who don't have dragon chakra within them, so it won't be a problem if he obeys the Rule. But it's still a good thing he learned about dragon chakra, because he might have to fight Kiru. »

Illumi was sitting in the library reading the book:

 _Water techniques: _Wave;_ _Rain;_ _Suiton Rasengan (a water version of the Rasengan);_ _Sharpy ice;_ _Water gun; Daibakufu no jutsu; Suiryudan no jutsu;_ _Sujin heki;_ _Suiton daibakuryu_ _;_ _Suiro no jutsu_ _;_ _Kirigakure no jutsu.__

 _« It's boring, » he thought. « I'll just find someone to fight and make up a few techniques. »_

 _He gave the book back to the librarian and left the library. Once he was in the street, he used Gyo to see if there was any one able to use dragon chakra. He saw a black-haired woman with blue eyes. She seemed to be about thirty years old and there was some powerful pride in her eyes. « She looks like an interesting person to kill, » Illumi thought. He went toward her and asked her, « Will you come with me in the woods and fight me? I just learned about dragon chakra and I have to train. »_

 _« Why not, » she answered with a patronizing smile. « What is your name? »_

 _« Gitarakuru, » he replied. « And you? »_

 _« Kathrin. »_

 _They both went into the woods and then faced each other. Illumi counted down to three and jumped into a three. He then felt a breeze on his skin, and before he could realize that it was the Kathrin's power, the breeze had turned into a tornado that made him fall of his tree. His mind was racing but he couldn't find what to do._

 _He got thrown into a wall and he saw the woman running toward him with a Rasengan. And the second before she hit him, he found out what to do. « The attraction create by the moon can be stronger than the wind, all I've gotta do is create water and use the moon's power; since there's a tornado, the water will stay where it is instead of moving. Then, I can freeze it and turn it into a wall of ice, and then will be able to fight for real. » he thought. He did all these things, and after the Rasengan hit him, there was already a wall of ice surrounding them._

 _« Don't think you can get me in hand-to-hand combat, » Kathrin thought as she created another Rasengan. She hit Illumi with the Rasengan, and Illumi responded with another Rasengan. He tried to inundate the place but she created a bubble in which she could breathe so he made the water disappear._

 _Illumi then made a kunai out of ice._

 _Kathrin was surprised, « He's planning to kill me. All right then, I'll kill him. »_

 _He tried to stab her with the knife but she got hold of it, transferred her wind chakra-release into it, so that it would be sharper. She tried to stab him in his heart but the kunai went in his shoulder instead._

 _Then, she saw a change in Illumi's eyes._ _He really meant to kill her._ _She felt power emerging from him, and she was beginning to fear him. He made needles out of ice, and threw them at her without killing her. The pain she got in was unbearable, but she managed to stay up and try one last attack._ _In the worst case, it would kill both her and Illumi._ _She created all sort of winds with all different direction and different temperature. The wall of ice exploded._

 _The last thing Kathryn saw was a bloody Illumi, limping toward her, and stabbing her with an ice kunai._

 _Illumi stood up there for a while._ _He was feeling strange; he had taken pleasure in a different way this time. In a way that also made him feel sad._

 _What he didn't know was that for a few minutes of his life, he had loved someone._

 _He went to the hospital so that he could heal before he went on Earth._


	4. Chapter 4 : awakening and meeting

Chapter 4: Awakening and meeting.

Gon Freecss woke up in a room he didn't recognize. He sat up, stretched, yawned and turned his head from side to side to examine the room. It was clearly a child's bedroom and there was another bed, which was empty. Gon's mind was still foggy and there was something making him feel distressed but he wasn't able to figure out what it was.

Suddenly, he remembered: his Hunter mission on Earth was over and he hadn't been able to leave Earth and that left him wandering in the streets with Killua. « By the way, where's Killua? And where am I? » he wondered.

He got out of bed, stretched again, and began to explore the house he was in, but as soon as he went out of his room, he bumped into a tall brown-haired man.

Gon said with a big smile, « My name is Gon Freecss, could you tell me where I am, who you are, and how long I've been sleeping here? ».

The man, Sonny, smiled patronizingly and thought, « That's a hell of a naive kid, he isn't suspicious about me at all. He's lucky I want to help him and I'm not gonna hurt him. », then he answered, « My name's Sonny Corleone. I found you and your friend in the street, you were badly hurt. You slept for about 48 hours. What the fuck just happened to you? »

« We got involved in a fight! » Gon answered proudly. « Where's my friend Killua? »

« His name is Killua? Maron', that makes me feel better, » he said with relief. « When I asked for his name two days ago he answered ''kill''. I thought he was some kinda psycho. »

« You weren't that wrong, » Gon answered with a mischievous smile.

« Anyway, he's in that room, » Sonny said, pointing at a door.

Gon ran into the room and yelled, « Killua! Time to wake up! »

Killua opened his eyes and mumbled, « Always so excited to start a day, uh ? »

« This man saved us, his name is Sonny Corleone, you gotta thank him! »

« And always so trusting of people you don't know … » he thought.

« Listen kids, I think we all have a hell lot of things to explain to each other but it'd be good for you to eat something first. And Gon, you're still wounded very fuckin' bad so avoid running. » Sonny said. « The kitchen is downstairs and there are sandwiches on the table. Go there and I'll join you in about fifteen minutes, I just gotta make a phone call. » He went to his office.

« C'mon Killua, » Gon said excitedly, « Let's go to the kitchen. »

« Gon, I don't think it … » Killua started to talk but Gon dragged him downstairs. They entered the kitchen and started eating.

« Gon, I'm not sure we can trust him. » Killua paused, and went on. « What makes you trust him? »

« He talks a lot. » Gon said with astounded eyes.

Killua sighed and said, « Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to understand your reasoning. »

« We're gonna have a discussion with him, you'll see if you wanna trust him. »

Sonny came into the room, sat down at a table and lit a cigarette.

« Explain me what happened to you. » Sonny said.

Gon started to talk but Killua questioned Sonny suspiciously, « What can make us trust you? »

Sonny sighed and stared at Killua right in the eyes. « OK, » he said. « I see the kind of person you are. You never trust anyone, even though you're a very intelligent and discerning person. You like to become friends with people who are the opposite of you in several things but who are as crafty as you, and even though you're a great liar, you can be a very loyal and trustworthy friend. » Sonny went on smiling with mischief, « Now if I wanted to hurt you in any way, I wouldn't have told you about all the things I know about your personality. »

Killua grimaced with displeasure because he hated to be read like this. He'd always seen shallow people as weak. But he knew Sonny was right, and he was beginning to understand Gon's trust in him: Sonny was frank.

 **Note : I don't own anything except for the plot.**


	5. Chapter 5 : proposition and travel

Chapter 6 : Proposition and travel.

Killua answered, « Alright. I'll explain what happened. But I can't guarantee you'll believe what I'll say. We come from another planet, and we are Hunters. We were assigned a mission to help you Earth people in your war, and a few days ago, we were told to go back home. Only problem is that the rocket that brought us here turned out not to have enough energy to bring us back home and it's gonna take at least seven years to find some in this lousy planet of yours. the other Hunters told us to try and establish ourselves on Earth until the rocket can work. »

« Well, » Sonny said, « I did read about that kinda stuff in the newspaper, but I assumed it was just another one of those crappy bullshits these fuckin' newspaper people love to feed us with. »

« Your turn to explain now ! » Gon said impatiently.

« Fine, my father is the head of the Corleone family, one of the five families. New York is the city next to which we are situated. This country is called the United States. »

Killua frowned at the words « head » and « Corleone Family » and « father », he didn't know whether or not he should tell Sonny that he was the son of Silva Zaoldyeck the head of one of the most powerful assassin-family. He realized Gon was going to say it, but it was too late.

« Killua comes from an assassin-family, » Gon said as Killua face-palmed.

Sonny was astonished. He thought, « Then I guess he knows how to shut his mouth … ». He then asked, « Anyway, do you want to stay here ? »

Killua looked down hesitatingly. Gon told him, « We've got nowhere to go Killua. And I honestly don't think orphanage would be a good idea. »

« OK, » Killua replied. « As long as it doesn't bother anyone. »

« Don't worry, » Sonny reassured him with a warm smile.

Illumi Zaoldyeck went to York Shin City in the morning. He was planning to take a rocket to go to Earth. He arrived at noon in the rocket airport and asked for a ticket. The employee he was talking to frowned an said, « There isn't enough energy for the rocket to come back, so we won't give anyone tickets before the scientists find out a way to store enough energy. »

« How long will this take ? » Illumi asked.

« About seven years. »

« I really gotta go, let me talk to your boss. »

« Won't change anything. »

« I'll make him an offer he can't refuse. »

« He's in his office over there, » the man answered after a long hesitation. He saw Illumi disappear in the office and ten minutes later he saw his boss, all sweating, and Illumi coming out.

His boss ordered in a feeble voice, « G… Give this a man a ticket … right away ! And tell the pilot he'll be leaving in … 30 … »

« 10, » Illumi said, interrupting the boss who, regaining courage, tried to negotiate and said « 20 minutes ».

Illumi told him that it had to be 5 minutes and the boss understood it was a warning, and that if he tried to negotiate, he wouldn't see the next day. He sighed, « Alright. »

The employee gave Illumi a ticket and led him to a rocket, talked to a pilot, and five minutes later, the rocket was in outer space.

Illumi thought, « Good thing he understood me, because I don't think he would've been worth killing. » He asked the pilot, « Could you take me to the place where the Hunters who were sent in mission are ? I mean, not right next to them, but in the same city. »

The pilot, who had witnessed the conversation between Illumi, the airport employee, and his boss, obeyed without hesitating at all, « OK, the city is named New York. »

During the flight, Illumi began planning what he was going to do. He was going to try to settle himself in New York's underworld and then he would find a way to get information about Killua. Only one thing was on his mind : he wouldn't be able to use Nen. But then he thought it was not a big deal because he'd be the strongest anyway. He decided he was going to disguise himself as a policemen and go the NYPD so that he could learn about the different gangs and there whereabouts. And that was what he did for two months, until he found out about the Tattaglia Family.

 **Note : I don't own anything except for the plot. Please review.**


	6. Chap 6 : meeting the rest of the family

Chapter 6: Meeting the rest of the family.

Two months before, in Sonny's house.

« My brothers and sister are coming for dinner tonight, » Sonny said to Gon and Killua. « I'm gonna introduce them to you. »

« Are they older or younger than you? » Gon asked.

« Tom and I are the same age, Fredo's five years younger than me, Michael's ten years younger than me, and Connie's thirteen years younger than me. » Sonny answered.

The phone rang. Sonny went to answer. Killua asked Gon, « Do you remember what happened two days before Sonny brought us here? »

« All I can remember is the beginning of a fight against two magicians, but I guess I got knocked out pretty soon. What happened to them in the end? »

« You kidding me … »

« No, I swear I'm not! Why? »

Killua looked at Gon right in the eyes. He could see that Gon was being honest. « I guess his will to forget about what he's done was so strong that he actually forgot what he's done, » he thought. Then he answered, « Never mind, I killed them. » He then thought that he had to stop lying all of the time.

Two hours later, Sonny's brothers and sister arrived. Gon seemed to get along with all of them, just as usual; but Killua had very different opinions on the three of them. He liked Tom, he was a calm and kind person; he didn't particularly like Fredo, he found him a little too juvenile for his age – thirty – and a little dumb too; and he didn't really know what to think about Michael, he was too distant and to much of an outsider to his family which made Killua feel a bit similar to him. Michael's three older brothers seemed to be very fond of him, but he didn't really seem to care; besides, the atmosphere got really tensed when one of them mentioned Michael's enlisting the Marines four years before. And he sort of liked Connie, she was kind to him.

Killua was now lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and reflecting on the last two weeks. He had come to like Sonny, Sandra, and their children (Francesca, Kathryn, Frank, and Santino Jr.) and he was feeling like they could become his family in some way. He looked at Gon who was already sleeping and snoring. He was happy Gon didn't remember what he had done, and he was happy they had been able to live a normal life at least for a few days, because he knew that at any moment, they could be attacked by magicians. He was getting tired and decided to sleep. « Good night Gon, » he thought before falling asleep.

 _Two days later._

Gon and Killua were awoken by the noise there was in the house. It was Connie's wedding day and Sandra, Carmela (Sonny's mother), Theresa (Tom's wife), and Lucy (Connie's friend and maid of honor) were in the kitchen, cooking for the wedding.

« Good morning! » Gon said as he was stretching.

« Morning, » Killua answered in a sleepy voice.

« What are you planning to do today? » Gon asked.

« Guess I'm gonna try and meet a few people, but I don't really wanna spend much time at the party. What about you? »

« Dance! » Gon said with a grin.

« Eh … You never change, do you? »

A few a hours later, Gon was speaking with Francesca, and Killua was sitting next to an strange big man with brown hair and brown eyes. The stranger was talking to himself about how honored he was to be invited to the wedding. Killua found him weird but also familiar at the same time. Then he noticed that Michael's girlfriend Kay looked afraid of the man sitting next to him. He heard Michael say that the man's name was Luca Brasi and he sometimes helped his father. He also heard him saying that there was a story about Luca Brasi, which Tom didn't want to tell him about. « Dammit, now I wanna know about it! » Killua thought. He looked at Luca Brasi and thought « Maybe he killed someone in a way that's more horrible than most of the time, maybe he killed someone of his family? What could it be … Anyway, if this man works for Michael's father, and if there are terrible stories about him, that means he's an assassin and that explain why he seems familiar to me. » Killua saw him get up and go into the house. Then, five minutes later, he saw him come out.

Tom Hagen came toward Killua and asked him, « You seen Sonny? »

« No, » Killua answered. « Why? »

« The old man wants to see him, » Tom said. « By the way, he'd also like to see you and Gon. Could you tell him to go in the old man's office in about twenty minutes? »

« OK. »

Killua went to the table where Gon was sitting and told Gon, « Sonny's father would like to meet us in his office in about twenty minutes. »

Gon answered, « I'll be there. »

Twenty minutes later, Gon and Killua were standing in the Don's office.

« So you're Gon and Killua ? » Vito asked with a warm smile.

The kids nodded.

« How old are you? » he asked.

« Fifteen, » Killua answered.

« Are you happy with Sonny, Sandra and their children? »

« Yes, » Gon replied. « But I still miss my family. »

« That's normal, » Vito said as he patted Gon's cheek. « You haven't seen your family for two years now right? »

« Yes. »

« Sonny told me you already graduated from school on your planet. Isn't that a little too soon? Are you sure you don't want to study a bit more? »

« No. Thank you. It's all right, » Killua said. « We already have a job we're being paid for. »

« Tell me if you ever change your mind. »

« OK, » the two boys answered with smiling faces. « Thank you! »

Vito hugged them both and let them go.

Five hours later, the wedding was over and Gon and Killua were having a walk in the streets. Suddenly, one of the Hunters they had been in mission with, an eighteen years old fair-haired and brown-eyed man named Christopher, ran toward them. He told them, «Gon, Kiru ! I've been looking for you for ages! A new type of chakra has been discovered! »

« Wait, » Killua interrupted him. « Calm down and explain us exactly what's going on. »

« The rebels we fought during our mission, » Christopher started to explain. « Now, people, from another planet, who master chimera chakra instead of dragon-chakra, are helping them. »

« So … » Gon said, looking at Christopher with questioning eyes.

« Chimera-chakra is more powerful than dragon chakra, and the people with this chakra are probably planning to take over the magical part of this world. We have to get rid of them right away. »

« You have any idea where their headquarters are located? » Killua asked.

« Not yet, but some friends of mine have been trying to gather information, » he explained. « I just wanted to warn you and tell you to keep your eyes open for any details that could give us information about them. Now, I gotta go. »

« We'll keep in touch, » Gon said.

« OK, bye! » Christopher said before leaving them.

Gon and Killua really liked Christopher. He was a very active, and courageous, though anxious guy. He loved learning and was a fast learner even though he wasn't a very analytical person. He was too altruistic, lacked pride and didn't have much of an ego for a man. But he was kind and witty, and that made people become friend with him easily.

« We gotta go, » Killua said impatiently. « It's getting late, Sandra's gonna get worried. »

« OK let's go. »

They went home and Sandra saw them. She ran toward them and gave them both a hug. She said, « Where the hell have you been? You got me worried! Go eat something and then go to sleep, it's already one in the morning! »

« Sorry, » Gon said.

« _Dov'è Sonny?_ » Killua asked.

« _Nella casa di suo padre_ , » Sandra answered with a sigh.

« Ahem … Could you explain me what's going on Killua? »

« Sonny is at his father's house, » Killua translated.

« OK, let's go eat, » Gon said.

They ate and went to sleep.

 **Note : I don't own anything except for the plot and Christopher. (For those who don't understand Italian :** ** _"dov'è"_** **means "where's" and** ** _"nella casa di suo padre"_** **means "in his father's house").**


	7. Chapter 7 : Sollozzo and Tattaglia

_Chapter 7 : Sollozzo and Tattaglia._

 _Four days later (on Thursday)._

Gon and Killua were sitting next to the door of the Don's house's living-room. They had went out of the living-room because Sonny, Tom, and Vito had to prepare their meeting with Virgil Sollozzo, which would be on the next day. Gon and Killua were reading books about chakra that Christopher had given to them.

Gon said, « Did you know chakra came from an hereditary disease that was originally caused by the dragons ? »

« No, that's interesting, » Killua answered having no clues what Gon was talking about. He was listening to the conversation in the living-room.

Hagen was summing up information he had gotten about Sollozzo. « Sollozzo is coming to us for help, » Hagen said. « He will ask the Family a million dollars and some sort of immunity from the law. For that we get a piece of the action, nobody knows how much. Sollozzo is supported by the Tattaglia Family and they may have a piece of the action, which is narcotics. Sollozzo has the contacts in Turkey, where they grow the poppy. From there he ships to Sicily, where he has the plant to process into heroin. But it looks like the processing plant is protected in every way. All we've gotta do is protect the shipping to the United States and take care of the financing. A million dollars cash doesn't grow on trees. » Killua smiled as he imagined the Don grimace at this useless comment.

Hagen went on, « He's quick with the knife, or was when he was young. Only in matters of business, and reasonably. He's a very competent man and his own chief. He's been twice in prison, once in Italy and once in the US and he's known to the authorities as a narcotics man. That could be good for us, that means he's considered the top, and he'll never get immunity to testify. He's also got an American wife and kids and will stand still for any rap as long as he knows they'll be well taken care of. »

The Don asked Tom and Sonny what they thought about it, and both of them felt like it was a good idea : there was a lot of money to be made and if they didn't get into it, someone else would and would become stronger. Sonny then asked his father what would be his answer. Vito answered that he couldn't know before the meeting and he also had to think about it at night.

Despite of that, Killua felt like the Don would say no. He had only met with Tom and Sonny, and only one day before the meeting with Sollozzo. It meant he didn't want to leave time for Sonny, Tom, Clemenza, and Tessio to get too interested in it because he already was pretty sure his answer would be no.

Listening to the conversation, Killua had realized there was a part of him that wanted to work for Vito Corleone. He thought, « I could help them, in this way I wouldn't be in Sonny's debt anymore. And I've been used to murder during my whole life, it wouldn't be a problem to me. I could … Oh, I'm so stupid ! I'm over with assassination, I'm not gonna get mixed up in their business. »

The next day, Killua listened to the meeting with Sollozzo. He hadn't been wrong, Vito Corleone refused. He said that it was because that would make him lose his politic contacts. But Sonny made a mistake and showed interest in the proposition, which made Sollozzo realize there was a split of opinion inside the Family. « I would have never made this mistake, » Killua thought with contempt. The Don asked Tom to send Luca Brasi to him.

 _Three months later._

Illumi was in a bar, meeting with Bruno Tattaglia, the youngest son of Philip Tattaglia. He was planning to ask Tattaglia to hire him as an assassin. He said, « I've heard some guy named Sollozzo wants you to kill off a few people. »

« That's true, » Bruno said with a grimace. « Could you come straight to the point please ? »

« I could help you do it. I could get rid of anybody, but all I want in exchange is for you to help me find any kind of information I want, you don't even have to pay me. »

« How could I be sure you're not with the police ? »

« I guess there probably is a policeman you'd like to make disappear. Just tell me his name and I'll take care of that. »

Bruno Tattaglia hesitated and said, « Alexander Barrett. »

« Alright, » Illumi answered.

« What's your name ? »

« Illumi Zaoldyeck. »

« Zaol … What the fuck ?! »

But Illumi had already left the bar.

The next day, Alexander Barrett was found dead in the street, with his heart out of his chest. Bruno Tattaglia met up with Illumi again and told him to come the day after to kill someone he was going to meet.

 **Note : I don't own anything except for the plot.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Vito got shot

Chapter 8 : Vito got shot.

 _Two days later, in the evening._

Gon and Killua were having a walk in New York's streets when suddenly, a car parked next to them. Michael was driving, he called them, « Gon, Kiru ! Come in ! »

Gon opened the door and they both went in the car. Killua asked as he was closing the door, « What's going on ? »

Michael took a deep breath and answered, « The old man got shot. » He paused and went on, as he saw tears springing in Gon's eyes, « He's still alive, don't worry. But Tom got snatched, that's why Sonny wants you to go home. »

Gon wiped his eyes and asked, « Are you sure he's going to pull through ? And why was Tom snatched ? »

Michael turned on the car, started driving and replied, « My father got hurt very badly, but he's tough, he should make it. And for Tom … I don't know. »

« I don't think there's any reason he should get hurt, he's not the operating end of the family, is he ? » Killua said.

« You're right, » Michael answered with surprise.

Gon, Killua and Michael arrived in Sonny's house and went in it. Sonny was in his office with Tessio, writing a list. « Considering the look on their faces, they're writing a list of people to be killed, » Killua thought with a grimace.

Sonny hugged Michael and asked, « Where the fuck have you been, you jerk ? You got me really worried, kid ! »

« Oh shut the fuck up, » Michael said. « How are Mom, Connie and Fredo doing ? »

« Mom and Connie are at the hospital, and Fredo is in his room. He was with the old man when he got shot and he's in shock. »

Sonny hugged Gon and Killua.

« Don't worry, the old man's gonna be okay, » Sonny said.

« Why did they snatch Tom ? » Gon said.

« They want him to tell us about their proposition. »

« If the old man isn't dead how can they expect you to accept the proposition

Sonny stared suspiciously at Killua and asked, « What do you mean ? »

« Sollozzo's men shot your father right ? And that was because he knew you were interested in his proposition, and that if your father died, you might accept the proposition, but he's not dead, so what are they gonna do about Tom ? »

« I know about all of that, kid. But how do you ? »

« I don't understand a thing … » Gon said.

When Killua didn't answer, he went on, « They might kill him or turn him loose, depending on how Sollozzo feels. Now, can the three of you please get out ? I've got some business I gotta finish with Tessio. »

« Maybe we can help, » Killua said.

« Yeah … I don't think so … Now get the fuck outa here, » Sonny answered.

« OK, » Gon said before leaving.

Killua and Michael stood there, staring at him.

« Get outa here, » he said.

« He's my father too, you son of a bitch ! You really think I'm gonna stay there and do nothing ? » Michael yelled at his brother who, hearing him, grabbed him and punched him. Michael tried to hit him too but he found his arms held back by Killua who yelled at them « Hey, you two just stop it ! Your father is near death and all you can do is fight each other and call each other names ! »

The two brothers looked at Killua with astonishment. Michael pushed Killua away from him, sat down on the couch and lit up a cigarette. Sonny said, « Fine, you two can stay here, but don't start crying if you here something you shouldn't have. »

It was Killua's turn to be mad at Sonny. « I killed dozens of people in my life ! What the fuck do you think ? I'm gonna faint ? » he shouted at Sonny.

Tessio had been sitting there with his head in his hands for the whole time. He said in an exasperate tone, « How about you guys just knock it off ? We've got more important business to deal with. »

Sonny and Killua sat down. Tessio went on, « Sonny, have you found out who sold out the old man to Sollozzo ? »

« Yeah, » Sonny answered. « But let's see what Mike thinks about it. Who was it ? Clemenza or Paulie ? »

Michael thought for a while. Clemenza was one of the Don's closest friend and he had been made rich by the Don. Paulie was still a « newbie », so that meant it could be him. Clemenza could also have betray the Don if he had been insulted. But Michael then thought that he had always liked Clemenza and that he just _didn't want_ him to have betrayed his father. And he also remembered Paulie had been his classmate. So he just said « Not Clemenza, » and, after having explained to Killua what there was to know about Clemenza and Paulie, he asked Killua what he thought about it.

Killua answered, « It can't be Clemenza, your family's structure relies too much on trust for that. »

Sonny smiled and said, « It was Paulie, he had been ''sick'' three times this month and he had made calls to the Tattaglias using the payphone. Thank God it was him, we'll need Clemenza bad. »

Tessio was relieved, Clemenza was one of his closest friends. He then asked, « It's gonna be an all-out war, right ? »

« Yeah, » Sonny answered.

« I'm not quite sure it's good idea, » Michael said as Killua was sighing.

« Listen, kid … » he was interrupted by a scream.

It was Theresa, she had screamed out of joy because Hagen was back.

 **Note : I don't own anything except for the plot.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Gon and Fredo

Chapter 9 : Gon and Fredo.

Gon was sitting on his bed. Killua had told him to wait for a few hours. He was starting to feel alone. He decided to pay a visit to Fredo. He left his room, went in the Don's house and knocked on the door of Fredo's room. Fredo opened.

« Are you okay ? » Gon asked with a smile.

« Yeah, » Fredo answered. « How about we have a walk outside ? »

« OK ! » Gon said.

They went in the garden. As they were walking, Gon asked, « Can you tell me what happened exactly ? »

« Well … Pop was buying oranges, and suddenly, two men came, and he called me. They shot him and went away before I had enough time to take my gun and protect him. And ... » Fredo wasn't able to go on because he was tearing up.

Gon hugged him and said, « He's alive, and it wasn't your fault. »

« It was, Gon. I'm thirty, I'm supposed to be able to protect someone. You know, sometimes, I feel like he likes Mike, Sonny and Tom better. I feel helpless, Gon, you understand that ? I know people can like all of their children as much but in a different way but still … »

Gon said, « You know, I'm sure he likes you as much. Sonny is always messing up, Tom isn't his actual son, and Michael keeps going away from him and ignoring him. If you want my opinion, right now he's happier with you than with his other sons. But maybe if you just leave the house for a little time so that you can meet someone, have children, it would be better. It isn't your duty to look after your father. »

« Thank you, Gon, » Fredo said with a smile.

« You don't have to, » Gon answered, returning Fredo's smile. « Did you know I only met my father two years ago ? Trust me, you're doing good. »

« Wasn't it hard for you ? »

« It was okay. I lived with my aunt Mito and my grandmother, I really love them … I miss them too, » Gon said with a sad smile.

Fredo patted Gon on the shoulder and told him, « Thank you for talking to me. It's getting dark, let's go back in the house. »

« OK ! » Gon said, regaining his enthusiasm.

Tom Hagen smiled. He had been watching them. « Gon's a very kind person, » he thought. « And he was able to comfort Fredo in less than five minutes. Hell, Killua and him are so different. » He went in the living-room.

After Fredo went back to his bedroom, Gon decided to stay with Killua, no matter was happening at that moment.

 **Note : I don't own anything except for the plot.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Where is Luca ?

Chapter 10 : Where is Luca ?

Tom Hagen, Sonny, Tessio, Clemenza, Michael and Killua were sitting in the living-room when Gon went in without knocking. He looked determined and was frowning. Killua face-palmed and Sonny asked Gon, « What the fuck's goin' on, kid ? »

« I want to help you. »

« You even have any idea what we're talkin' about ? » Clemenza asked.

« No. »

« There we go again, » Tessio said in an exasperate and almost inaudible voice.

« OK, » Sonny said. « Sit here if you want. »

« What were you saying you wanted me to do ? » Clemenza asked Sonny.

« Get rid of that kid Paulie, » Sonny replied. He then asked Tom, « If the old man dies, what do we do ? »

« We'd have to make the deal with Sollozzo, » Tom answered.

« Easy for you to say, he's not your father, » Sonny said with a grimace.

Tom gave him a cold stare, and said, « I'm a son to him as much as you or Mike, personally I 'd like to kill these bastards. »

« I didn't mean it that way Tom … » Sonny said.

« Oh, cut the crap, will you ? » Tom said.

« Anyway, » Tessio said. « What about Luca Brasi ? »

When he heard the name, Killua felt sick with fear.

« We still have got no news about him, » Clemenza answered. « Starting to get worrying. Mikey, could you call him please ? »

« OK. » Michael replied.

There was a knock on the door, a man got in the room with a package and said, « This is from the Tattaglias. »

Sonny opened and saw a dead fish wrapped in a bullet-proof jacket he had once saw Luca Brasi wear. He asked in a puzzled tone, « What the fuck is that ? »

Tessio answered, « It's a Sicilian message. It means Luca Brasi sleeps with the fishes. »

Michael hung up the phone.

Gon, who didn't understand anything, asked, « Why ? »

Killua face-palmed and explained, « They killed him. »

The day before Vito got shot, Luca Brasi had an appointment with Tattaglia and Sollozzo because Vito had asked him to act as if he wanted to work for Sollozzo. He came to the Tattaglias' bar and greeted Bruno and Sollozzo.

Sollozzo asked him, « You wanna work for me ? »

Luca answered, « I'd like to, but as long as I don't have to do anything against Don Corleone. »

Sollozzo smiled and said, « Don't worry, we're in peace. »

Sollozzo acted as he was going to shake Luca's hand but instead, he caught his hand and stabbed it. A man came from behind and strangled Luca with a garrote.

Luca passed away, and Sollozzo said, taking the knife out of the dead man's hand, « Good job, Zaoldyeck. »

To Illumi's surprise, Luca had been able to resist. _If Luca had been someone normal, his throat would have been cut._

 **Note : I don't own anything except for the plot.**


	11. Ch 11 : dragon chakra vs chimera chakra

Chapitre 11 : Hunters vs Laura, Kate, Theo, and Charlie.

 _The day after, in the evening_.

« Why won't you let us go outside ? » Gon and Killua asked.

« Because it's dangerous, » Sonny answered.

« C'mon Sonny, » Michael insisted. « I gotta go in town. »

« What for ? » Sonny asked.

« I've got a date with Kay, and I'd like to go see the old man after that. »

« You can talk to her on the phone, and the old man has got plenty of visitors : all of Tessio's men and a few detectives. »

« They're civilians, » Clemenza said. « They won't get hurt. »

Sonny sighed and said, « OK. But first, Gon and Kiru, tell me where you're going. »

« We're just gonna have a walk and see a friend. And we could go see your father too, » Killua answered.

« Alright. »

Michael, Gon and Killua left. Sonny turned to Clemenza and asked about Paulie.

« Won't see him no more, » Clemenza answered.

« Good. »

Michael went to see Kay and Gon and Killua went to see Christopher, but when they saw him, he was spying on four people.

He whispered, « Gon, Kiru ! I'm gonna need help ! » They walked toward him, and he went on whispering, « Their names are Laura, Kate, Theo, and Charlie. Laura's power is fire demon Kate, lightning Theo, energy and Charlie, wind. I was told to arrest them, and it'd be better if they stayed alive, Killua. We could get some information. »

« When do we engage the fight ? » Gon asked.

« When they're not talking about interesting stuff anymore, » Christopher answered. « They don't seem to be worried about anything, that's scary. »

« Stop worrying over such insignificant things, » Gon said.

« Christopher, I read one of these book about chakra, and there was that technique called Chidori, mind if I use it now ? They said it needed some kind of eye called Sharingan, but I thing Gyo is enough. »

« It's an assassination technique and I told you not to kill them, » Christopher answered.

« How about I use wind and you use water and we make some kind of hurricane ? » Gon asked Christopher.

« Sounds like a good idea, and Kiru could make some kind of thunder. »

« Okay, let's go ! » Gon said with enthusiasm.

The three of them ran toward their opponent and launched their attack.

Charlie managed to repel their attack with wind but Kate was already practically out. Theo found a way to turn the strength of the Hunters' attack into energy and he punched Gon to the face. Gon returned the punch.

Christopher used the watergun technique against Kate, who passed out.

Killua had just enough time to whisper to Gon, « Use the valerian technique on Theo to make him sleep so that I can use the nightmare technique », before he was hit by a katon rasengan (a fire version of the rasengan). He gasped, and hardly breathe for a little time.

He saw Gon had used the technique on Theo. He used the nightmare technique. After a few seconds, Theo woke up, in shock. Christopher used the watergun technique on Theo.

 _Only two people left, Laura and Charlie._

Charlie whispered to Laura, « We've gotta get rid of either the green-clothed boy, or the silver-haired boy. The other guy is very strong too but their combination is more dangerous. » Laura nodded and answered, « Wind beats lightning, and fire destroys nature, and even more when it's poked by wind ; it should be easy. But we gotta protect Kate and Theo. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if they died. »

Laura used the great fireball technique on Gon, Christopher ran toward him and made a wave.

Charlie picked up a stone and transferred wind chakra into it. He tried to stab Killua with it but Killua used the shadow steps to make him confused. Charlie focused, and came up with an idea. He quickly picked up a dozen of stones and made a tornado in which he threw them. « The bastard is stoning me ! » Killua thought as he was protecting his head with his hands.

Seeing Killua hurt that way, Gon forgot he was fighting Laura and used wind to repel Charlie's attack. Laura threw fire into Charlie's attack and the whole thing exploded.

Killua had a lot of bruises, was bleeding and was practically out. Gon and Christopher made some ice and gave it to Killua. Laura sat next to Kate and Theo, crying out of fear because her friends had been badly hurt. Charlie was standing up in front of her to keep the Hunters from hurting her. She calmed down and stood up too.

Gon decided to use a chakra version of Jajanken. He had never tried it before, but he wanted to have a shot at it. He used Jajanken on Charlie while Christopher and Killua tried to fight Laura. She used the great fireball technique again, but this time on Killua. He managed to turn the heat of the fire into electricity but he still had a lot of burns.

Christopher threw cold water at Killua and made a wave. Killua turned the water current into yet more electricity.

« That silver-haired kid is preparing an attack, » Laura thought as she emerged from the water.

Killua thought, « What the hell are we gonna do ? Gon doesn't have enough chakra to use the valerian technique again, and I'm not allowed to use assassination techniques. Maybe I could just knock them out with electricty. But what if it kills them ? I'll try anyway. » He used the shadow steps and ran toward Charlie. He hit him with and sent electricity into him. Charlie passed out.

« What should I do ? » Laura thought. « Kill them ? Run away with my friends on my back ? I think I should just keep fighting and hope we survive. I could use demon power too … ». She used the demon's fireball technique. Christopher wasn't able to repel it and got hurt.

Killua hit Laura and sent electricity into her, but she laughed and said, « Sorry, sweetie, that doesn't work on me. » She grabbed him and punched him.

He stared into her eyes, and suddenly she started shivering. _He wanted to kill her. He was going to kill her._

She stepped away from him. _He was going to kill her and her friends. He …_

She was hit by a suiton rasengan and passed out.

Chrsitopher told Gon and Killua, « I'm gonna bring them to the chakra police. You two can go. See you later. Oh, and don't worry, the burns are going to heal fast. »

« OK, see you later, » Gon and Killua answered. They left him and headed to the hospital in which Vito Corleone was.

When they arrived, in front of the hospital, they saw two policemen holding Michael and another one hitting him on the jaw. They ran toward the policemen and asked what was going on. The policeman who had hit Michael, and whose name was Mark McCluskey, shouted at the two boys, « Now what the fuck are you punks doing here at this hour ?! Why are you bruised, had a fight ? uh ? »

Two cars parked. Tom Hagen came out of one of them and told McCluskey, pointing at the cars, « These men are here to protect Vito Corleone, and they have license two wear guns if you interfere, you'll have to appear in front of a judge and explain why. »

« Alright, let this kid go, » McCluskey said to the policemen holding Michael. The police left.

As Tom Hagen walked Michael to the hospital, he asked Gon and Killua, « What happened to you ? The cops hit you too ? »

« No, » Gon answered. « What's going on ? »

« When Mike arrived here, he saw the old man wasn't being guarded so he called Sonny and stayed in the hospital. I think Sollozzo payed that cop so that he could arrest Tessio's men, and that when his men came here to kill the old men, they saw Michael and called Sollozzo, who called McCluskey. But what the hell happened to you ? »

« Actually, it's quite complicated, » Killua answered.

Tom sighed and said, « Anyway, you should stay here in the hospital for the night, you're hurt. »


	12. Chapter 12 : Michael's decision

Chapter 12 : Michael's decision.

 _The next day, in Vito Corleone's house._

Gon and Killua were sitting in the Don's office with Michael, Tom, Sonny, Tessio, and Clemenza. Tom and Sonny were arguing because Sollozzo wanted to meet Mike so that he could make him a offer and Sonny didn't want to have a talk with the Tattaglias and Tom felt like it would be better. Sonny had already ordered Bruno Tattaglia's death and Sonny said that Bruno was just canceling out for what they had done to Vito. Tom felt like Sonny was taking the whole thing personally. Sonny ended but shouting at Tom that he did not want him to tell him what to do and that he just wanted help to win. Sonny wanted Sollozzo dead.

Tom told him, « You know, that cop McCluskey. He's Sollozzo's bodyguard. You couldn't kill Sollozzo without having to kill McCluskey, and that cop is a police captain. You can't kill a New York police captain and get away with it Sonny, that's just impossible. »

« McCluskey can't stay with Sollozzo for ever, we'll just have to wait, » Sonny answered after having calmed down.

Everybody was silent. Even Gon. « This meeting is leading to someone's murder, no matter what Tom says, » Killua thought. « Sonny won't let Sollozzo alive. And he's right. »

Killua said, « We can't wait, Sollozzo's gonna try to kill the old man again. »

« What do you suggest we do ? » Sonny asked.

« I … I don't know … » Killua answered. « I mean, we could kill him, but we'd have to tell the newspaper people that this cop McCluskey is mixed up in drugs and racket. »

« He's right. And we have the newspaper people on our payroll. We could get rid of Sollozzo, » Michael said.

« Go on, » Sonny said.

Michael answered, « They wanna have a meeting with me. We'll tell them it has to be a public place so that I feel safe and that they feel safe too. Then we'll get our informers to find out where it is going to be, so that we can hide a gun at the meeting place, because they'll probably search me when I meet them. And I'll kill them both. »

Killua smiled mischievously and looked at the other people in the room : Tessio and Clemenza smiling patronizingly, Tom staying impassive and Gon still not understanding. Then, Sonny broke into laughter.

Killua sighed as Sonny was mocking his kid brother, laughing about how Michael, a college boy who had always wanted to stay out of the family business, was now willing to knock off two guys, including a policeman, because McCluskey had « slapped him around a little bit ».

But suddenly Michael stood up. All the smiles vanished

And even though Michael wasn't a Nen user, even though Earth restrained aura, Killua felt like Michael's aura was as strong as one of the Kimera Ants he had fought. _If they all had been on his planet, Sonny would be dead by now._

« You think I can't do it you stupid son of a bitch ? » Michael asked his brother in a cold deadly voice.

« I know you can do it, I always knew you were the toughest in the family, » Sonny answered. « I was just laughing at the way things turned out. I had been waiting for you to come and help me for days and all it took you was a slap on the face. »

« It doesn't have anything to do with the slap on the face, I just agree with Kiru, » Michael said. « We can't let Sollozzo have another crack at the Don. »

Gon spoke for the first time, « But shouldn't we first listen to what Sollozzo has to say ? »

« That would be more reasonable, » Tom answered. « But I don't think Sollozzo is being honest about a deal. Anyway, does it really have to be Michael ? »

« After what happened last night, Sollozzo must probably be thinking of Michael as a weak person, » Killua answered. « and since Sollozzo is always so suspicious about everything, letting Michael do it would be the best choice. »

« It sure couldn't be Sonny, » Gon said with a mocking smile. « Sollozzo wouldn't let Sonny get within a mile of him if he had ten police captains guarding him. » Clemenza, Tessio, and Killua laughed.

Sonny gave a slap on the back of Gon's head.

Tom sighed.

« Clemenza, please take care of that gun issue, » Sonny said.

« Alright. »

« Tessio, get our informers to find out where the meetings gonna be, » Sonny said.

Killua thought, « I could've killed Sollozzo. No, I have to stop thinking about that ! »

Everybody left the room except Killua, Tom and Michael. Killua was listening to Michael, who was telling Tom that everything was personal no matter what people said. Tom had told him not to let what had happened with McCluskey affect his decision, that McCluskey was dumb and it wasn't personal.

Michael said something about his father that Killua would never forget : « If a bolt of thunder ever hit one of his friends he'd take it personally. He took my enlisting the Marines personally. That what makes him great. The Great Don. He takes everything personal. Like God. He knows every feather that falls of a sparrow's tail or how it goes. Right ? And you know what ? Accidents don't happen to people who take accident as a personal insult. He's been a good father. I can't remember him hitting us. And tell me the truth, Tom how many men do you think the Don killed or had killed ? »

Tom answered that if there was something Michael hadn't learned from his father, it was to talk the way he was right now.

« What do you mean ? » Michael asked even though he had an idea what Tom meant.

Killua stoop up and answered, « He means that there are things in life that you just do and then forget about. They just can't be justified. » As he said that, Killua was thinking of him and of what Gon had done. _Gon had easily forgotten._ Killua left the room.

Tom smiled sadly. _Killua was hiding something serious._

« Listen Tom, it's dangerous for us to let Sollozzo live. I have to kill him. Do you agree ? »

Tom nodded.

Michael answered calmly and with determination, « I'll do it. »

 **Note : I don't own anything except for the idea of putting Gon and Killua in this scene.**


	13. Chapter 13 : a new ally

Chapter 13: a new ally.

 _The_ _next_ _day_ _,_ _at seven in the evening._

Michael was ready to go to his meeting with Sollozzo and McCluskey; he went to the door with Tessio, who was going to bring him to the place where Sollozzo was going to pick him up. Sonny gave him a few last pieces of advice and told him that he was going to explain to their mother why he wouldn't be able to see her before a long time; and he also said he'd send a message to Kay when he thought time was right. Sonny hugged Michael.

Michael asked Tom, "How long is it gonna be before I can come home?"

"Probably more than a year," Tom answered sadly. "There are a lot of things to take care of. Besides, there's gonna be an all-out war; it doesn't make it any easier, trust me."

Michael hugged Tom. To their own surprise, Gon and Killua got hugged too. Clemenza shook Michael's hand.

Michael and Tessio left.

A few minutes later, Killua asked Sonny, "Can Gon and I have a walk outside?"

Sonny hesitated and answered, "OK, go ahead. But don't come home too late, got it?"

"Don't worry," Gon reassured him. "We'll be back by at maximum a quarter to nine, I promise."

Sonny sighed, "OK."

Killua and Gon left the house and went to the place where they were supposed to meet with Christopher. He greeted them and told them, pointing at a group of people, "It's the same thing as last time; I'll tell you their powers: Mary's power is ice; Max's is psychokinesis; Edward's is earth; and Jake's got some kind of monsters he calls Pokémon. Killua, you could take care of Edward pretty fast, but the key is that we get rid of Max first, because people with his power are not only able to make objects move by using their mind, they're also able to communicate their thoughts by connecting their minds with the minds of the people they're communicating with. Fortunately, people who are able to read someone's thoughts are extremely rare. We also oughta be careful about Jake, we don't know anything about these monsters."

"That's too much information," Gon said.

Killua and Christopher sighed.

Killua asked, "What do we start with?"

Christopher answered, "I guess that first you should get rid of Edward."

"Is it a fight to death?" Killua asked.

"Yeah," Christopher sighed.

Gon now seemed less enthusiastic.

"You ready?" Christopher asked.

"Yes."

"OK, let's go," Christopher said.

The three Hunters went toward the group and engaged the fight. Gon made a tornado he used on his opponents. Edward made a wall of earth to protect his friends and himself. Killua destroyed the wall with electricity. Mary created a dozen of snowballs, which Max made fly toward the three Hunters. Christopher threw hot water at the snowballs; they broke. Gon made a Rasengan and hit Max with it. Jake threw a white and red ball, which opened to let some kind of blue penguin get out of it. "So that's a Pokémon," Killua thought. Jake said, "Piplup, fight the silver-haired boy!"

Piplup ran toward Killua and hit him with his beak; the pain was so intense that Killua's vision went black at the edges. He went mad and used Chidori on the little creature that died instantly. Jake started shouting curses at Killua and went toward his Piplup to see if it could be saved.

Gon created plants with needles and tied Jake with them. Killua tried to kill Edward with Chidori, but Max made Gon's plant strangle Killua. The silver-haired boy struggled to get them off him.

Mary threw snowballs at Christopher. He used them make his water ice-cold and used the water-gun technique on Gon's plants; it killed them. Killua used the shadow steps to make Max confused. But it didn't work because Max able to detect Killua's mind. Killua tried to kill Max with a Rasengan made out of lightning but Max was able to escape the attack.

Suddenly Gon started screaming and making noise with his feet. "What the fuck?" Christopher thought. Killua saw that Max was getting distracted. "Thanks, Gon," he thought. "Now's the best moment to kill Max off." Killua used what little chakra he still had to kill Max with the Chidori.

Mary made sword out of ice and tried to stab Killua with it but he got hold of the sword and stabbed her. Edward tried to stop her bleeding using earth but the sword hat cut through both her liver and her lungs. Killua wanted to use another technique but he was running out of chakra, so instead of that, he pinned Edward to a wall and hit him in his stomach. Edward threw earth in Killua's mouth. Killua choked, coughed, and Edward gave him a hard blow on the lungs. Killua gasped and fell to the ground. Gon and Christopher created a wave and made it take Killua away from Edward.

Jake had lost consciousness and Edward was sitting on the floor holding his head in his hands. Killua was lying on the ground, still choking, and gasping for air. Gon sat down next to him and made wind go into his throat. And Christopher was just standing there, not knowing what to do. Killua recovered and sat up. Gon was relieved. Christopher told Killua, "Don't kill any of them. We're gonna have a talk."

Killua nodded.

He stood up and walked toward Edward, realizing for the first time that Edward was a child. He asked him, "Why are you with them?"

"They're my friends," Edward answered.

"But do you even agree with their ideas?"

Edward looked down.

"How old are you and Jake?"

"Jake's eleven and I'm eight."

The child smiled at the surprise on Killua's face and said, "I know, I look older than that."

"Were you really friends with Max and Mary? They're at least twenty-five years old right?" Killua asked.

'They were," Edward said sadly

"That's not the question," Killua said dryly.

"Well, my father told me I had to use my power to help our army," Edward said in a very feeble voice that held a note of hatred and fear. "He said that Max would teach me how to use psychokinesis too."

"What about your mother?" Killua asked.

"I don't know her," Edward replied.

Killua sighed. "Classical," he thought.

"Would you like to help us?" Gon asked Edward.

"I'd be against my father," he answered. "But you know, I think we could have become friends if the circumstances were different."

"Then what are you planning to do?" Gon asked.

Edward looked down again.

"Edward?"

Edward was now weeping and shivering; he said, "I want to go with you." He ran to Gon and hugged him. Gon and Christopher smiled. Killua sighed.

"What about Jake?" Killua asked.

"We could bring him to hospital. Then he would go to an orphanage," Christopher answered.

"I think that's the best thing to do," Killua said. "But can we bring Edward to Sonny's house? Sandra's already got a lot of kids to take care of."

"Sandra and Sonny won't refuse," Gon said.

"Then I guess that's what we're gonna do," Killua answered.

Christopher carried Jake on his back and told Killua and Gon, "I'm taking that kid to the hospital. See you later."

"Bye," they answered.

When Gon, Killua and Edward arrived at Sonny's house, it was ten o'clock. Sonny yelled at them, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HOME SO LATE?! YOU GOT ANY IDEA HOW FUCKIN' WORRIED YOU MADE ME?!" He calmed down and went on, pointing at Edward, whose eyes widened, "And who the hell is him?"

"His name is Edward, he's eight years old," Gon said. "Some people had forced him to fight us with them. He leaved these people and since he's some kind of orphan, he wants to stay with us. He comes from another planet too."

Sonny hesitated, and answered, "OK, but you'll need to go to school, Edward. You're only eight years old."

"Thank you!" Edward said.

"You're welcome," Sonny answered with a smile.

Gon and Killua added another mattress in their room and Edward, who was exhausted, fell asleep right away. Now, in the light, Killua could see what Edward really looked like. He had brown hair and green eyes, and didn't look that old after all. He still had those baby's rosy cheeks and that innocent look on his face.

Gon and Killua left the room and went to talk to Sonny.

Killua asked, "How did things turn out for Michael?"

"He killed them and now he's on a boat going to Sicily," Sonny answered. "How did you get hurt like that?"

"We gotta tell him," Gon whispered to Killua.

"That'd be breaking the Rule," he answered to Gon.

"Not if he keeps it secret," Gon whispered.

"Can one of you tell me what the fuck is going on?" Sonny asked.

Gon made a Rasengan.

"Holy crap," Sonny said with widened eyes, stepping away from Gon.

Killua face-palmed and said, "We've got another mission. We gotta fight some people who have this kind of power, which is called chakra. But we were supposed to keep it secret so could you keep it secret."

Sonny was puzzled. He answered, "OK. And I guess I'm not gonna ask anymore questions about it either. I think you two should go to sleep."

"OK, good night," the two boys answered.

Gon and Killua woke up aching like hell. Killua asked Gon, "How come we didn't feel that pain yesterday?"

"I already told you dragon-chakra is due to a disease; it's normal," Gon explained.

"Maybe we shouldn't use chakra that much," Killua suggested.

"On my planet, people always keep with them some kind of special stone that restrains the chakra. Except when they're fighting for their life," Edward said casually.

"Where could we find that kind of stone?" Killua asked.

"It doesn't exist on Earth," Edward answered.

"So we're gonna die?" Killua asked.

"I don't think so," Edward replied.

"Don't worry Killua," Gon said.

"And even if you stop using chakra, your body will use it automatically," Edward explained. "So it'd be better if you used it, but not too much."

"OK."

 **Note: I don't own anything except for the plot.**


	14. Chapter 14: Killua's decision

Chapter 14: Killua's decision.

Two month later, Vito Corleone came home and his whole family visited him in his room. He was healthy enough to live outside of the hospital, but he hadn't completely recovered; so, he couldn't get back to leading his family. He still wanted to know what was going on, so he asked Fredo, Sonny, Tom, Gon, Killua, Tessio, and Clemenza to come in his room and tell him what had happened since he had been shot.

Tom explained, "You know, that day when Michael went to the hospital, Sollozzo's men came to kill you. We realized that letting Sollozzo alive would be too dangerous, so we decided to kill him. And … we also killed Bruno Tattaglia."

When Tom talked, when he was able to listen to himself telling the Don what they had done, he felt that maybe they were handling their business the wrong way. And it was confirmed in some way, since the Don grimaced at the hearing of this news.

"Where's Michael?" Vito Corleone asked in a weak and nearly inaudible voice

"Well, he's the one who got rid of Sollozzo," Killua said.

"He's in Sicily," Clemenza explained. "Under the protection of Don Tomasino."

Vito sighed and said, "Please, give me a little time to rest."

"OK, Pop," Fredo answered.

They all left and let Vito alone in his bedroom.

 _Six months later._

Killua and Gon were sitting in their room reading books about dragon, when the doorbell rang. Killua went to the door and opened. It was Clemenza.

"Hi, Kiru. Is Sonny there?"Clemenza asked. Killua noticed he seemed upset about something.

"No, he's buying some groceries," Killua answered. "Why? What happened?"

"These bastards Tattaglias have snatched two of my men and I think they were able to get information from them," Clemenza answered. "Have Sonny call me when he's home; I'm gonna talk to Hagen."

"I'm pretty sure he'll be home soon; maybe you could just wait for him inside," Killua suggested.

"OK, but we should call Tom and Tessio," Clemenza answered. He went into the house, called Tom and Tessio, and asked them to come. They all sat in the living-room. Gon joined them too.

Ten minutes later, Sonny came home and greeted them. Clemenza told him about what had happened.

Sonny grimaced and said, "I think we should kill that Tattaglia caporegime, Gabriele Tattaglia."

"It's gonna be hard, Sonny," Tessio said. "He's well protected."

"Do you agree we have to get rid of him?" Sonny asked rhetorically.

Tessio sighed.

"Knocking him off is the easy part," Sonny said.

"No it's not Sonny!" Tom protested. "Do you realize how dangerous it is? And I don't think we should kill him."

"Listen to me Tom," Sonny said. "These guys are not gonna be nice to us. The sooner we get rid of them the better it's gonna be."

"Killing such a high-ranked person is still too dangerous," Tom insisted.

Killua said, "I could do it. I've been trained to be an assassin for about ten years. And I know an illusion technique that creates several reflection of myself when I use it. That could be useful."

Everybody was surprised except Gon and Sonny who already knew about Killua's past. "So that's what he's been hiding," Tom said.

"Show us your technique," Sonny said.

Killua started walking slowly around the room, and gradually, several reflections of him appeared. Everybody was amazed, except Gon, who had seen Killua perform the Shadow Steps several times before. Killua went back to the chair on which he was sitting.

"You could do it," Sonny said to Killua.

"Sonny, he's a child," Tom said.

"I was four on the first time I killed somebody; now I'm sixteen," Killua answered proudly.

"You shouldn't be too proud of it," Tessio said.

Tessio was the only one who had understood that there was a part of Killua that wasn't sane at all, that there was a part of that kid that was like Luca Brasi.

"Anyway, I'm sure Killua could do it," Sonny said.

"But … Killua! You said you'd never be an assassin again!" Gon cried out with clenched fists.

"They need help," Killua said.

Gon clenched his fists and left the room.

"I think you should talk to him, Kiru," Sonny said. "I'll tell you more about Gabriele Tattaglia later."

"OK," Killua said. He left the room and went to see Gon, who was in his room.

"Gon, what's wrong?" Killua asked.

Gon was sulking.

"C'mon, tell me," Killua insisted.

"Nothing, it's alright if you make your own choices."

"Then what the fuck is wrong!?" Killua asked.

Gon went out of the room and ran out of the house. Killua thought, "Well, that's not like him at all." He went back to the living-room and explained to Sonny what had happened.

"I gotta follow him," Sonny said looking for the house keys. "He's upset, he's gonna do something foolish."

"He'll be even more upset if you follow him," Killua said, but Sonny was already out of the house.

Gon was walking down Long Island's streets when he heard a group of people talking about chakra. There was a woman and two men; they seemed to be about twenty-five years old. The woman was fair-haired, tall and green-eyed; one of the men was black-haired, average-height and gray-eyed; and the other one was tall, brown-haired and blue eyed. They looked like they were in a hurry. Gon decided to follow them. At some point they started talking, but after about thirty minutes of silence, gthe girl said, "Amy's staying home, she can't control her chakra today, and she sends things flying wherever she goes."

"Good thing she stayed home," the black-haired man answered. "People would've been able to see her powers."

"Who cares about that, James?" the brown-haired man asked rhetorically. "You know the people we're helping are willing to let everyone know about chakra; people would find out about her power at some point. Are you even on our side?"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Dan, there are other people in this street," the girl whispered.

"They got no idea what we're talking about, Carla," Dan said. "It's no big deal."

"Anyway, are you two sure we're gonna arrive to the meeting on time?" James asked.

"We've almost arrived," Dan answered. "It's in the park over there; the meeting point is a tree next a pond."

"Won't there be people in the park?" Carla asked.

"It's eight o'clock, don't worry about people being in the park," James replied.

They went into the park. Gon followed them carefully and hid behind a tree near the meeting point. There were six other people that had already arrived, three women and three men. It was getting very dark and Gon couldn't see their features. He thought, "I can't see their features, there's no point in watching them, let's hide completely and only listen to them." He hid completely and listened to the conversation. People greeted each other, a woman asked about Amy. James explained what had happen. Then, a man said, "Max and Mary are dead, and Jake and Edward are nowhere to be found."

You should be more careful about your son, Patrick," a woman said.

"Edward will come back, and he'll never betray us," Patrick answered.

"I don't think so. Edward is gonna do anything he can to go away from you, you know. You've been too hard on him during his childhood," the woman said.

"Sounds funny said by the woman who came here because it's where her little sister's murderer is, Akira," another man said.

"Kathrin is my little sister, not my daughter. And I was in no way responsible for her, she was twenty-seven years old," Akira said.

"Anyway," Carla interrupted them. "Why isn't Nicholas here?"

"He's sick," Akira answered.

"Patrick," another woman said. "We haven't heard of Edward for months; how can you be sure he'll come back."

"Edward's not coming back, Alice," James answered. "He knows really well that Patrick will beat the shit out of him the minutes he sees him."

"Shut up," Patrick said.

"How about discussing interesting stuff, folks?" a woman asked.

"You're right, Lin," Akira answered. "We should form the teams. I think Dan, James, Carla, and Amy should be together. And Ken, Lin, Alice, and Jim should be together too. I'll be with Nicholas and Patrick. You guys agree?"

"Not me," Dan answered. "I'm not staying with James."

"We're not gonna change everything just because you don't agree," Patrick said.

"OK, so we're done?" Akira asked.

"Yeah," everybody answered.

"See you in two weeks," Akira said.

They all left. Gon thought, "So that was Edward's father. I should go tell Christopher about all the things I've learned."

He headed up Hell's Kitchen, where Christopher lived. He arrived in his apartment. It was not vey big and there were a lot of book. It smelled like coffee. He greeted Christopher and explained to him what he had heard and told him where the meeting point was. Christopher suggested, "We should go to that park in two weeks."

Then he asked, "Have you heard anything about their power?"

"Not much," Gon answered. "Some girl named Amy has got psychokinesis powers, and one of them is Edward's father, so I guess he can use psuychokinesis too. But that's all."

"Too bad," Christopher said. "How is Killua doing?"

"Good," Gon answered. "I gotta go."

"OK, see you in two weeks!" Christopher said.

"Bye."

Gon left the apartment and went back in the street.

During all this time, Sonny had tried to follow Gon, but hadn't been able to and ended up walking randomly in the streets, hoping he would find him. In the end he decided to go home. He went back to his house. It was nine o'clock, and he was getting worried.

"You haven't found him?" Killua asked Sonny.

"No," Sonny answered dryly, clenching his fists. "I hope he's comin' back soon."

Sonny told Killua when he would have to kill Gabriele, and where. He was telling him more about Gabriele, when the doorbell rang. Sonny opened the door; it was Gon. Gon apologized to Sonny for coming home so late, and went to Killua. He said, "It's okay if you do it. I don't have to interfere in your choices."

"OK," Killua answered casually.

The two boys ate dinner and went back to their room. Gon told Killua and Edward what he'd heard back in the park. Edward started panicking, and Killua comforted him, "Don't worry, we're not gonna let anyone hurt you."

"How can you be so sure?" Edward asked.

"Trust us," Gon answered.

The three of them went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Killua's mission

Chapter 15: Killua gets back to being an assassin.

Killua was in a grocery store, acting as if he were looking for something. Every once in a while, he would look across the street to check if the lights of one of the building's second floor were still on. After about fifteen minutes of "looking for something", Killua saw that the lights weren't on anymore; he went out of the grocery store and waited in the street.

A minute later, a man came out of the building. He was average-height, heavily built, brown-haired, and brown-eyed. He walked in a determined imperious way. Killua followed him, as Sonny had instructed him. "Before you kill him, follow him and find out the more information you can," his ruthless savior had ordered him.

As Killua walked, he couldn't help thinking of Gon, although he knew that being distracted during this kind of mission could be a lethal mistake; but he couldn't keep his closest friend's disappointed face out of his mind, and he felt sick with guilt.

The young assassin's target walked into a desert street and stopped in front of a building. "So that's where he was going, uh?" Killua thought. "OK, let's end it."

Two minutes Killua later was walking back home, keeping his bloody hands in his pocket. He could feel his pulse in his brain, and his stomach was aching with anxiety. The target was dead, but things hadn't gone exactly the way Killua had expected them to. A ten-years-old girl had surprised standing next to the corpse, his face and hands smeared with blood. She had run away as fast she could. "Maybe she didn't realized I had killed him," Killua thought. "I'm a kid, I can't be expected to do it." Then, he realized that he was sixteen, and that a lot of time had passed since his last mission as an assassin. "I hope she won't say anything," he thought.

He entered the house, closed the door behind him and ran to the bathroom so that he could wash his hands, "That's always the best part," Killua thought. "Getting rid of it, forgetting." Or at least, it had always been the best part since he had quit his "job". He went to his bedroom and saw Edward crouched on is mattress with his face in his hands. He sat down next to him and asked him, "What's wrong Ed?"

Edward didn't answer.

"Weren't you having a nap?" Killua asked.

"I had a nightmare," Edward finally answered.

"What was it about?" Killua asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Edward said dryly.

Killua was familiar with nightmares, but had never really been affected by them. He would just wake up from them thinking, "Jeez, that was weird." And that was in fact what he was thinking as he walked out of the bedroom.

 **Note: I don't own anything except for the plot.**


	16. Chapter 16: Gon and Sonny

Chapter 16: Gon and Sonny.

Killua was sitting in the living room with Tom and Sonny. They were talking about important things but Killua couldn't focus on what they were saying; he was thinking about Edward; he had found him quite suspicious that afternoon. Then he thought, "Maybe it's normal, maybe that's the way people react when they have a nightmare."

Tom and Sonny yelling at each other interrupted him in his thoughts. "What the hell is going on?" he was wondering. Sonny was blaming Tom for giving him "crappy advice", and Tom was telling Sonny that he had to stop acting so hotheadedly. After a minute of yelling at each other, Sonny and Tom calmed down.

"I gotta bring Connie here," Sonny said dryly.

"OK," Tom answered in the same tone.

Sonny left the house. Killua asked Tom, "Why does Connie have to come here?"

Tom smiled at Killua and answered warmly, "Oh, she just wants to come and spend time with her family once in a while."

"Where's Gon?" Killua asked, suddenly worried. He hadn't seen his friend for the whole day.

"Uh, he went to see that friend of yours, Christopher," Tom replied.

"OK."

Tom stared at Killua for a while. The silver-haired boy seemed upset, but Tom didn't know what to tell him. He was fond of Killua, and seeing him sad made him feel guilty even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

An hour later, Sonny came back, his knuckles bruised and his face red with anger. Killua, who, oddly, could feel his aura, asked him what had happened. Sonny didn't answer; he had barely heard Killua. Killua asked him again. That time, Sonny answered, still mad, "That bastard Carlo beat Connie."

"What did you do?" Killua asked although he knew the answer.

"I beat the shit out of him."

Killua didn't know what to answer so he just walked away, having no clues what was his reaction supposed to be. He went back to his room and saw Edward sleeping. "Eh, maybe I should go to see Gon," Killua thought with a sigh. "But what the hell am I gonna say? He's barely talked to me these past few days."

When Gon came back home, Sonny had calmed down and was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. He greeted Gon with a smile that Gon returned. Then, he asked Gon, "What's going on? You've been givin' Killua the cold shoulder this week. You're not that kind of person usually."

Gon answered without conviction, "I haven't been giving him the cold shoulder at all."

"It's because of what he did right?" Sonny asked.

Gon stared down at the floor.

"C'mon, sit here," Sonny said warmly to Gon.

Gon sat on the couch next to Sonny.

"You know, I hate to talk about it," Sonny said with a sigh. "But when I was eighteen, I killed someone for the first time."

Gon kept staring at the floor, not seeming to give a damn what Sonny said.

"His name was Robert Corcoran, and he was my best friend," Sonny said, his voice dropping down at the last couple of words.

But against all expectations, Gon kept staring at the floor.

"It felt damn bad, so bad I threw up," Sonny said in an inexpressive voice.

"Why did you kill him?" Gon asked, still staring at the floor, in a dry tone that wasn't even the one used to ask a question.

"He had shot my father. It was an accident but I had to prove I had guts," Sonny answered. He paused and went on with grief in his voice. "I made him hate me and want to fight me so that I felt forced to kill him."

Tears began to spring in Gon's eyes. He looked at Sonny and asked him in a resentful voice, "Why are you telling me that story?"

Sonny didn't answer right away; he was feeling sick with guilt. He wanted to escape the situation he had put himself in. He held his head in his hands, the same way he had when he had been told to kill his friend. He felt heavy; he wanted to sleep. He remembered his friend's face when he told him that he had come to kill him. Sonny was now so obsessed with his guilt and grief he was forgetting about Gon. He felt carried back to when he was eighteen. He had felt guilty, but strong. He had felt extremely bad, but he had ended up looking at the situation cynically and he had forgotten about the whole thing easily.

But now, as he remembered that immoral feeling he had had, he felt really bad. He could barely sit straight, he felt like he was going to collapse, like his head was going to explode. He almost passed out.

He recovered, swallowed hard and finally answered to Gon. "I'm just … trying to comfort you in some way. But I'm not done, I'm getting to my point."

Gon dried his tears and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm not proud of giving you a lecture about it," Sonny answered. "There are some things in life that you have to ignore so that you can live normally. Remembering them won't make anything better. I know it's terrible to think that way, I know it's not what society wants to think. Just screw society! Society keeps you from thinking what you wanna think, from doing what you wanna do. I know it's important that we learn to live together, but we don't have to think all the same just because most people want to. You know Gon, when someone dies, there's always someone who gets to eat more. But people are –or rather seem to be- ashamed of that. What's the point in it? How will it revive the dead?

"Anyway Gon, if you feel like you don't care about Killua anymore, forget about him. But if you still feel like he's your friend, get over whatever that feeling is called. It's better for you. It will take time, but it will happen."

Both of them were silent for a moment.

"There's not only this," Gon said. "I just remembered I killed someone."

"Just do what I told you to do," Sonny told him.

Gon started weeping silently. Sonny gave him a warm embrace and told him in a comforting voice, "You'll get over it, kid." He paused and added in a tone that could seem disdainful although it was more supplicant, "And please don't cry, it breaks my heart."

Gon left the room. Sonny realized he really considered Gon and Killua like his sons. He didn't want them to leave Earth, but he knew that it would make them happy. He smiled sadly. Then, he thought about what he'd told Gon. What if Gon ended up feeling guilty the same way he was now? No, he had to stop feeling guilty; what was done couldn't be changed.

 **Note: I don't own anything except for the plot.**


	17. Chapter 17: Forgiveness

Chapter 17: Forgiveness.

 _A year passed. Gon forgave Killua. Both of them kept fighting against the chimera-chakra users. Edward learned how to use his powers. Gon and Killua were now seventeen years old and Edward was ten. The mob war kept going on but the Don was now starting to help his son. Things were getting back into order._

As soon as Gon was up, he shook Killua awoken.

"Christopher wants us to go to the park so that we can spy the meeting, Killua!" Gon said with his usual impatience. "And Edward is already awoken."

"Yeah, I'm coming … But, Gon! The meeting is at night!"

"First we'll talk together, and then we'll see the meeting. Now come on!"

An hour later, they had all left the house and were now with Christopher.

"Listen," Christopher said. "We've been spying on them very often, and it's always been easy to stay discreet. But I've heard one of them saying that he was sure they were being spied. We're gonna have to be careful, otherwise we won't be able to go on that way. And Edward, you shouldn't be that scared every time we come. I mean it's normal, we're spying on enemies but … "

"You easily get scared too, Chris," Gon and Killua pointed out.

"This isn't the reason why I'm scared," Edward said. "I'm gonna be careful."

"Don't worry," Gon reassured him.

They all started walking around, and laughing, but Killua sensed there was something wrong with Edward. He took him apart and asked him in a suspicious voice, "Edward, will you tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just afraid of the people at the meeting," Edward answered.

"Who are you afraid of exactly?" Killua asked.

Edward didn't answer. He was afraid of his father, but he didn't want to talk about it to anyone, even if it was to Killua. But he realized that Killua might get suspicious of him. He didn't know what to do or say and he was cursing the day he came on Earth. At least things were easier to understand when he was a kid. Anyway, he had to tell Killua. He answered, in an extremely feeble voice, "Patrick. Now leave me alone."

He turned his back to Killua and kept walking. He wanted to weep, but he didn't dare. He didn't want to be seen as weak, even if it was what he was, in his opinion.

Killua understood for the first time, even though he had always thought about it: Patrick used to beat Edward. That was probably what his nightmare had been about. He should have understood as soon as Gon had reported the first meeting he had spied to him.

 _Several hours later, at ten PM._

They arrived at the park and all went in a tree so that they could spy on the meeting.

The meeting started, the chimera-chakra users talked about their plans for the following weeks. But the meeting didn't turn out well for Gon and his friends. Killua, who was too preoccupied with what he had learned about Edward, accidentally fell off his branch. Fortunately, the branch wasn't high enough for Killua to get hurt seriously. Unfortunately, the noise was loud enough for it to be heard by the chimera-chakra users. Gon and Christopher told Edward to stay where he was, jumped off their branches, and stood next to Killua.

"Let us take care of them," Dan said.

All the chimera-chakra users left the park except Dan, Amy, James and Carla.

"I was sure someone was spying on us," James said.

Edward jumped off his branch too.

"Eddie? What are you doing with them?" Amy asked.

"I don't wanna fight the dragons people anymore," he answered. "I don't care what you or Dad think about it.

"Listen, stay out of the fight," Amy ordered.

"NO!" Edward shouted.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET HURT IF YOU DON'T STAY OUT OF THE FIGHT!" Amy screamed.

"YOU're gonna get hurt if you don't stay out of the fight," Edward said.

"Edward, please. You're my kid brother, it's normal I don't want you to get hurt," Amy said.

"That never protected me from Dad," Edward said dryly and coldly.

Amy didn't answer.

"You should listen to your sister," Killua said.

"No, I wanna help you," Edward said.

James walked toward Edward and punched him extremely hard on the jaw. Edward lost consciousness.

"You crazy?" Amy shouted at James.

"Now he won't interfere," James answered. "We can go ahead and fight these guys."

Gon's eyes were burning with fury. He ran toward James with a Rasengan. James avoided it, but Killua made a Rasengan too and got to hit him. Christopher made a wave and made it go after Amy and Carla, but Dan made it turn into ice before it hit his friends. Carla, whose power was music, played a note that was so high-pitched the wave of ice burst into little pieces of ice that Amy directed at Killua and Gon using psychokinesis.

The two boys covered their faces with their hand so that their eyes didn't get hurt. Christopher ran at James with a Rasengan, but James used a strange capacity. He formed a circle around him and when Christopher ran into it, he disappeared. A second later, he reappeared dizzy and bruised. James had made him travel through time. "So this is time-space power," Christopher thought. "We're screwed."

Carla played a relaxing music with her flute, but it didn't work. So she played a depressing music. Gon, Killua and Christopher started to lose faith.

Gon made some plants go after his opponents, but James used the sun's power so that they were dehydrated. Christopher watered the plants, and Killua made the light disappear. Dan definitely killed the plants with ice. That time Killua wasn't able to do anything. Carla played a dazing music. But that was the wrong thing to play when facing Killua, who went mad and used Chidori on Carla. She was badly hurt, but didn't die.

Christopher made another wave that was greater than the previous. James attracted it to him and made it go against Gon, who was thrown against a tree. Amy made stones fly in Gon's direction, but he was faster and made a tornado to protect himself.

Chritopher made a wave that he threw against dan. "You're really stupid," Dan thought as he froze the wave. Christopher made a sign to Gon and Killua.

Killua ran at James and used Chidori. James used the same technique he had used against Christopher. Gon made his tornado go after James. He got badly hurt, he was bloody and bruised, but he still could fight without any problem.

Gon was exhausted. So was Christopher. James used the sun's power to make them thirsty. They drank from Christopher's water. Killua turned the sun's energy into electricity. Dan threw snowballs at the Hunters. Carla made them explode. Killua ran toward Carla with another Chidori. That one killed her.

James went mad. He destroyed a part of the soil. Dan froze the stones and dirt. Amy made them go after Christopher and Gon. But Christopher was looking at Gon and hadn't seen the attack coming on him. He protected Gon with some kind of wave, and got the full strength of the attack. He was thrown against a wall and stopped moving. Gon ran at him.

Christopher was still living but his belly was opened. Both of his arms were broken and a part of his spine seemed to be broken too. Gon just sat there.

Killua turned his head to look at his friends, and suddenly, he felt a shock. At first he thought it was because Christopher was dying, but then he realized he was having hallucinations. He was listening to peaceful music played by Carla. He fell asleep. Dan came near him to kill him. Suddenly, Killua stood up, still asleep, and hit Dan in the face with his full strength. Dan was dizzy for a few moments and recovered. He threw ice at Killua. Then, he made a sword out of ice. Killua used the Shadow Steps, and it worked more than when he was asleep. He got hold of Dan's sword. Dan made another sword and they went on fighting with their swords for a few minutes.

During that time, Amy and James tried to make a plan.

And Gon was sitting next to Christopher, who was dying. Tears sprang in Gon's eyes. Christopher told him in a weak and painful voice, "Go help Kiru, he needs your help. He's not making any sense right now."

"I'm gonna heal you with plants!" Gon told him

He covered Christopher's wounds with plants, tried to stop the bleeding.

"Forget about it Gon," Christopher said. "My organs are hurt. I won't make it."

Gon was now openly weeping. He hugged Christopher, who pushed him away and told him, "Promise me you'll visit my friends and my aunt when you come back to our planet. And if you ever meet my brother Ethan, tell him I'm not mad at him." He paused and went on. "Listen Gon, you've gotta end this war. You've gotta stop Nicholas. You remember him right? Oh now I remember, he would be with Killua or me most of the time. You don't know him much. Stop him. You have to. He's turned psycho. I'm so stupid! I should have been careful!"

"Christopher…"

Christopher coughed and went on, "You can end this war. Go see our other allies, find out a way to make a strategy. You can do it. Hell, I didn't feel good about that day. I wish I had just stayed home. It could have waited. I should have thought about myself more than that. Ugh … I shouldn't be worrying now, I'm dying anyway."

Gon looked at him and saw life leaving him. He cried one last tear, and stopped weeping. He got up, looking depressed, but inside, he was getting determined. Determined to do something that he didn't remember wanting to do.

Gon went mad; hatred, rage and fury got hold of him. He was now shivering with anger and madness. He released all of his chakra and jumped toward James. James, who was missing chakra, only used plasma to defend himself. He threw a chakra sphere at Gon, who responded with a Rasengan. James pushed him away. Killua ran toward James to fight him. Gon ran toward Dan with a Rasengan and threw him against a wall. Then he made a tornado and threw him again. He took a sharp stone from the ground, transferred his wind chakra-release into it. He ran at Dan and stabbed him with the stone. Dan fell to the ground. He was dying. Gon looked at Dan with rage, felt smashed against something hard, and passed out.

Killua finally woke up, fighting with James. He had seen Gon getting thrown into a wall by Amy. Amy was now sitting next to Dan, who was dead. She cried for a few minutes, and stood up.

She ran toward Killua incredibly fast and punched him in the face.

Killua used a Rasengan on James.

They were all almost completely out of chakra; it was stalemate. They fought hand-to-hand for a few minutes, and a group of seven men arrived. They got hold of Amy and James, who were exhausted. One of them, who looked a bit like Christopher, said to Killua, "Hey, kid. My name is Ethan. We're here to arrest these chakra users. You can go home now. Or to the hospital. But don't worry, we're taking care of it." He paused and went on with anxiety, "Isn't that Christopher over there?"

Killua stared at the ground for a moment. The man ran toward Christopher and started shaking him, shouting his name with despair. Christopher was his little brother, twelve years younger than him. "Christopher! Wake up! Please, wake up!" The man was shouting desperately. He sat down and said to two of the men who had come with him, "Take the kids to the hospital."

He held his brother's hand and realized that it was ice cold. He tightened his grip on it, as if it was going to revive his brother. He felt guilty. He had always felt really responsible for his kid brother.

 _Ten years before, when Christopher was ten._

Christopher had run away from the house. He was angry at his brother Ethan for being to protective. Their parents had died two years ago, and they just kept arguing because Christopher wouldn't stop disobeying him and going out of the house. But during the walk he had, he felt ill and lost consciousness. It started raining. His brother Ethan, who had been looking for him for three hours, finally found him, lying on the ground, soaked to the bones. He carried him back home.

Christopher woke up in his bedroom. He saw Ethan sitting in a chair next to his bed, reading a book. "You finally woke up," Ethan said with a sigh.

Christopher didn't say anything.

"What were you thinking Chris? You know you could have died, right?"

Christopher didn't answer.

"Why are you sulking?" Ethan asked.

"You always try to act like a parent and you really suck at that."

Ethan sighed. Christopher could be so bad-tempered sometimes. But to his surprise, Christopher started crying. He hugged him and asked him what was wrong.

"I want our parents to be back," Christopher answered.

He kept weeping, hugging his older brother.

"Listen," Ethan said in a gentle voice. "I want them back too. I really love them. But I'm gonna take care of you, I have to. We're gonna make it."

Christopher looked at Ethan and smiled. Ethan smiled back to him, but his eyes started filling his tears. Christopher, who had never seen his brother crying before, felt sick with guilt, and started apologizing.

"You don't have to apologize Chris," Ethan said. "Listen, it's two PM, so maybe it would be better if you went to sleep, right?"

"Yes."

They hugged one last time and Ethan left the room.

Now as he was being carried back to these memories, Ethan started feeling even guiltier. He had sworn to himself and to his parents that he would take care of his brother, and he had let him die. He started weeping. It was unfair; he should have died before his brother. He hated himself and couldn't stand the grief. He was still there, holding his kid brother's hand, and weeping silently. He felt so painful he wanted to throw up. He hugged his brother again.

By that time, Killua had gone home and was waiting for Sonny to come back from the hospital where Gon and Edward were.

He was really exhausted.

And Christopher was dead.

 **I don't own anything except for the plot and some of the characters.**


	18. Chapter 18: kidnapping

**A/N : It's been a really long time since I last updated this story, but I don't think anyone really cares, since I only got one review in a year. But I'll keep going. I kind of enjoyed writing this story anyways. I just hope it won't be a waste of time. Please review :)**

Killua was sitting in his bedroom, hoping Gon and Edward would be fine. He had to sleep but he couldn't; he was too preoccupied for that. On the way to the hospital, Gon had briefly woken up and told Killua about the promise he had made to Christopher. Killua didn't feel like they would be able to keep it. He finally fell asleep.

The next day, when he woke up, Sonny told Killua that he wanted to have a talk with him. They both went in the living room.

"What did you want to tell me?" Killua asked.

"You gotta stop these fights right away, Kiru," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous. Gon was badly hurt, you know. Edward is coming home today, but that other friend of yours didn't make it."

"I know," Killua said, getting angry. "We promised we would take care of that!"

"I don't care, that's no reason for you to go out of the house at night!"

"We're seventeen, dammit!"

"You're still kids!"

"I don't care!" Killua shouted.

Sonny had already started to get mad, but at that moment, rage completely got hold of him, he slammed Killua against the wall and punched him in the face. Killua fought back, but Sonny was stronger and punched his ribs. Killua choked. Tom, who had heard noise, ran towards them and grabbed Sonny's arm, trying to calm him down. Killua strode out of the room, and out of the house. He was shocked, both by the fact that he had just realized that some people who weren't Nen users could still be stronger than the Zoaldyecks, and by the fact that Sonny had hurt him. As he was walking down the street, he was struck to the head and lost consciousness.

Tom spoke to Sonny. "What the hell were you thinking? You gotta go find him before anything happens to him!"

Sonny pushed Tom away and muttered, "He's such a fool."

"Sonny calm down," Tom said, starting to get angry too.

"Leave me alone. He's such a fool. He's gonna get hurt."

"If you don't want him to get hurt," Tom said in a deadly cold voice, "don't hurt him."

Sonny didn't answer.

"Sonny-"

"Let him have a walk outside if he wants to," Sonny cut in curtly. "It's still early, nothing's gonna happen to him."

A few hours later, Sonny started to worry. Although he knew he wouldn't be able to find Killua just by having a walk outside, he got out of his house. He saw someone he knew, but whose name he couldn't remember, coming to him. It was a thirty year old man, probably a friend of Fredo's.

The man spoke to him. "You have a kid who's silver-haired, right?"

"He's not my actual son, but yeah, I'm kinda responsible for him..."

"I saw men taking him away."

"Who were they?" Sonny asked, his voice nervous. _Please tell me they're not the Tattaglias._

"I think they were some of the Tattaglia's men."

For the second time this day, rage got hold of him, but this time he tried to stay rational. He took a deep breath and asked, "Where did they go?"

"I'd love to tell you but my memories aren't fresh-" he started to reply but got interrupted by Sonny punching him in the stomach - _so much for being rational_ \- and saying, "That should refresh your memories."

The man, who had often heard of Sonny's fights in his childood, finally answered. "I'll lead you to a place that's close to where they went and once we get there I'll show you the way to the exact place.

 _I need a gun. But I can't leave this guy alone here. He'd go away. Besides, I shouldn't go there alone. Maybe it's a trap. I'll stop by Clemenza's house and ask him to come._

Sonny finally spoke up. "First, we'll have to stop by some friend's home."

The man hesitated, then answered, "Okay."

"Anything you know about 'em?"

"No, sorry."

* * *

When they arrived in front of Clemenza's house, Sonny knocked on the door and waited for Clemenza to come. The fat caporegime opened the door and they greeted each other.

"I need your help," Sonny said. "They snatched Killua."

"Why'd they do that?" Clemenza asked with a grimace. "Did they find out about what he did?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know."

"Who's that guy here?"

"Some neighbor who saw the bastards take Killua away."

"D'he tell you anything 'bout 'em?"

"Nah... He claims he don't know nothing 'bout them," Sonny answered.

"Guess we should go," Clemenza said.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **A/N: hope you liked the chapter. If you didn't, it doesn't matter. At least you've read it. I'll try to update more often.**


End file.
